Who Do You Think You Are?
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: "What do you have against them? Why are you so obsessed with making them behave?" Kagome asked, speaking up in the silenced Gryffindor room, after Lily's outburst. Everyone looked at her, making Kagome feel uncomfortable. She liked being in the shadows, but she didn't think what Lily Evans was doing was right, "What right do you have to try to change a person into someone they aren


_**Who Do You Think You Are?**_

_**Summary: "What do you have against them? Why are you so obsessed with making them behave?" Kagome asked, speaking up in the silenced Gryffindor room, after Lily's outburst. Everyone looked at her, making Kagome feel uncomfortable. She liked being in the shadows, but she didn't think what Lily Evans was doing was right, "What right do you have to try to change a person into someone they aren't?"**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Marauders**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Chapter One**_

Annoyed blue eyes read over the same sentence for the fifth time, shifting in the plush red velvet chair in annoyance. She had been doing her homework, a reading assignment for History class, when the drama began.

Normally she would ignore it, them, but today it was insane. From what she had gathered, and half the castle from the way things were escalating, the Marauders had played yet another prank on someone and Lily Evens was not having it.

She was their unofficial mother hen, often referred to as mama Evens behind her back, normally she agreed, they did push their limits, but who was she to say anything? She didn't even know them personally and they more than likely didn't even know she existed. She kept to herself, often thinking she had been placed in the wrong house.

She would rather sit in the corner and read a book alone then deal with other people. Her family often tried to get her to change, to try and be more like her fellow classmates, it was a hassle and it hurt. It only made her draw in on herself even more, half her classmates didn't even know she was in the same house as them, and thats how she liked it.

Yet today, every word that spilled from Lily's mouth hit a nerve.

People often got on her case, telling her to be more outgoing, to be more adventurous. It annoyed her, they either took her how she was or not all. So to hear Lilly lecture them about needing to grow up and change, it hit a nerve and ground it into the floor.

Who was she to tell them to change?

"You guys really need to behave more! No wonder you have such a reputation!" With that last outburst from the red haired girl Kagome stood up, her book falling to the ground carelessly.

"What do you have against them? Why are you so obsessed with making them behave?" Kagome asked, speaking up in the silenced Gryffindor room, after Lily's outburst. Everyone looked at her,making Kagome feel uncomfortable. She liked being in the shadows, but she didn't think what Lily Evens was doing was right, "What right do you have to try to change a person into someone they aren't?"

She waited for a response, watching as the red haired girl floundered a bit, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She felt slightly bad for putting her on the spot, she wouldn't want that to happen to her, but for the last half hour she had listened to her lecture the boys in front her like they were small children.

With a sigh she shook her head.

"True friendship is accepting people for who they are, faults and all and not trying to change them. If you can't accept them for who they are then you're not a true friend." With that she bent down to pick up her fallen book and left the common room, ready to go hide in the library until things calmed down.

She herself needed to get her homework done, plus she could already hear the rumors fly.

Looked like her plan of staying off the radar until graduation was now kaput.

Damnit.

* * *

James Potter watched with interest as the girl who stood up for them walked out of the common room. He didn't know who she was but she did something none of the other Gryffindors have done before.

She stood up for them.

The girl, he didn't even know her name, stood up for them. She pretty much told Lily Evens that they were fine the way the were and didn't need to change.

A small smirk started to form on his lips as he moved his hazel eyes to look at the redhead who was looking where the black haired girl had just left.

"You heard the woman Evens. We don't need to change. We are fine the way we are..." He paused as he looked towards the entrance of the common room, "...and she is right...what right do you have to try to change us..."

James motioned the others to follow him. He wanted to find that girl.

He wanted to ask her why she did it.

Why he would stand up for them, when they never had even spoken before. Hell, he didn't even know who she was.

He was on a mission.

He was going to find that girl, and get to know her.

Nothing distracted a Potter when they were on a mission...and add him being a Marauder into it...this girl never had a chance to escape him.

_Not a chance at all._

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this! Drama is going to ensure in chapters to come. I got to say when i made this summary...didn't think i would end up doing it so fast...Kage liked it though...so I let her play Lol Anyway, Read and Review!**_

_**Kage AN: Sooo~ Hope you guys liked it! We had fun writing it, that's for sure! Please do let us know what you think! I'm going to go watch some more anime, so hopefully I'll have more new x overs for you guys!**_


End file.
